Teacher's Pet
by MintyTactics
Summary: Ryuuji's female underclassmen are absolutely enamored with him and will do anything to get their hands on the oblivious TA. They just weren't counting on a small, hotheaded hurricane of a woman getting in their way.


This would be the fourth time today Ryuuji had written down the different English conjugations of "swim" and their appropriate translations in Japanese. Perhaps the twenty-third this week. Sweeping the whiteboard clean had become a sort of mantra for him now. He loved it. He loved the glossy sheen against the rough skin of his palm as he glided across its surface, foregoing the eraser because he was so caught up in what he was teaching. He loved the rules and regulations imposed by the English language (and all of those tricky exceptions). But most of all he loved teaching underclassmen in the hopes that they would love it too.

The professor he assisted would have given these tutoring slots to some of the other TAs, but Ryuuji was always specifically requested. He was glad that he was in high demand. More work strengthened his knowledge of English and racked up more hours, which in turn meant more money. His lovingly hotheaded girlfriend, Taiga, had insisted that her family would cover everything, but Ryuuji, in a fit of machismo and passion, proclaimed he could provide for the two of them. From the proud, energetic way he carried himself and the wild grin in his striking eyes it was hard to tell that he spent eighteen hours a day split equally between school, work, and his girlfriend.

Ryuuji blew up at a tuft of his dark bangs and smiled back at the student watching him. "So you see, Chiaki?" He gestured towards the board. "C'mon, you try writing it out."

"Oh jeez," Chiaki giggled, her black curls bobbing with each small laugh. "I'd just mess it up."

"Nonsense. Practice makes perfect after all!"

The young woman gave a showy refusal before bouncing up to the front of the classroom and sidling up next to Ryuuji. She playfully snatched the marker from his hand and tried writing out the conjugations in English. Had her TA been any other hot-blooded male her not-so-subtle shoulder brushing and slips of cleavage beneath her loose summery blouse would have driven them into a flustered stupor. Chiaki was pretty and she knew it. Much to her chagrin, Ryuuji simply stood smiling and waiting.

"Is this right?" she asked.

"Ah, well, no. You see, you wrote out the word for 'swan'."

"Oh? Now how'd that happen?" In truth the only thing she was paying attention to right now was how she could get her arms wrapped around the enticingly broad shoulders in front of her.

"It's pretty funny actually! The letter 'm' basically looks like two n's, so I can see how you made that mistake."

"Silly me!" Chiaki tugged lightly on his sleeve. "Here Ryuuji, show me how!" She wrapped arms around one of his and flashed her doe-eyes.

Suddenly a wooden boom echoed across the opposite end of the lecture hall. A small, smartly dressed young woman stamped her way down the middle aisle stairs, her black shoes clicking against the linoleum and long brown hair whipping behind her. She moved astonishingly, and frighteningly, quick for someone in a pencil skirt: a grey and brown hurricane of a woman hellbent on removing anything and everything between her and the dumbfounded man at the whiteboard

Chiaki was not pleased. Daggers exploded from her eyes and poison coated her prickly voice. "Do you mind? Some people. If you obviously can't see I'm still busy with Ryuuji. I'm sorry, Little Miss Half-Pint, but you-"

"Shove it, bimbo."

"Um, _excuse_ me?"

"You heard what I said, skank." In one swift motion Taiga slapped Chiaki's arms off of Ryuuji and wrapped her own in their place.

"Taiga, what are you doing? You know I have work!"

"We're going home."

"Hey! Just what the hell is going on here?!"

Ryuuji raised his free arm apologetically as the disgruntled little woman at his side tried to drag him away."Chiaki, I'm really sorry, it looks like my girlfriend needs me. Can we reschedule?"

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked incredulously, jabbing an accusatory finger. " _She's_ your _girlfriend_?"

Taiga stopped mid-stride to puff up smugly at the girl. "Yeah, I am. What of it?"

Chiaki was at a loss for words. Ryuuji took it upon himself to break the awkward silence in the air. "I, uh, think we better get going then. Just shoot me an email to reschedule, okay?" At that, Taiga continued dragging him out forcefully. She slammed the door open once more and just like that Chiaki was alone in the lecture hall not quite sure of what just happened.

* * *

They had just barely stepped out of the building when Ryuuji halted them in their tracks. "Hey, Taiga! Hold on a second. What was that in there?" She looked up at him, glowering. "You can't just waltz in like that. Especially not now; my students have a test coming up and a lot of them need help."

"Stupid."

"Huh?"

Her glaring softened. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"Uh… I think I missed the memo. What are you talking about?"

The softness in Taiga's expression disappeared, replaced by furrowed brows and irritation. Ryuuji thought she was about to punch him but was unprepared when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a harsh kiss. His lips pursed automatically but Taiga tried to fight her way in. Quickly, his resistance gave out and she snaked in her small pink tongue. Her lips wrestled with Ryuuji's, who had been caught dumbstruck and simply let his girlfriend have her way. Small moans came from Taiga and stirred a growing heat in his groin. Remembering where they were, he broke away, a thin string of saliva hanging between the two. He took a moment to catch his breath, wipe his mouth, and pray to god his swelling erection went away.

"T-Taiga! What is-" Ryuuji's breath caught in his throat.

Taiga leaned forward into him and grabbed at his cock through the fabric of his pants. "We're going home _now_ and you'll listen to _everything_ I say."

He gulped. When Taiga decided something he always found it hard to say no.

* * *

His engorged cock sprang out and relief washed over him. The walk back to their apartment had been agonizing; every step of the way his dick rubbed uncomfortably against the confines of his pants. He tried to get Taiga to slow down, telling her he couldn't walk, but she wordlessly pulled him forward. The second they stepped through their front door she grabbed at his belt and hastily undid his pants. Her small palms ran along his cock over his underwear before those were removed as well. Here they were now in the hallway, Ryuuji's member finally free from its prison and Taiga looking angrily at it.

"Are… Uh… Are you just going to keep staring?"

Taiga glanced up at him and glared. "Living room. Now."

"Can I take my pants off first?"

"Now. Go."

Ryuuji had no idea what had came over his girlfriend or why he was obliging to her demands. Awkwardly, he shuffled down the hall into the living room. He heard Taiga take her shoes off and follow close behind. When he finally made it she barked another command.

"Lay down."

"Huh?"

"Lay. Down." She kicked him sharply in the shin. He yelped in surprise but did exactly as she said. Or tried to, anyways.

"Hey, Taiga, my uh… Well, it's kinda hard to lay down cause of-"

"On your back, dummy."

"Oh. Right."

Ryuuji settled onto his back as well as he could. A cold shiver ran up his spine as his skin made contact with the bare wooden floor. The discomfort soon melted away: Taiga had lain a foot against the underside of his cock. His breath hitched in his throat. He tried to tell her something but was cut short when her toes curled and began rubbing against his pulsing member. The silkiness of her stocking felt incredible; the cool fabric slid easily against his warm skin. Through clenched eyes he saw her frowning down at him, arms crossed. She leaned forward, squeezing her foot harder onto his dick. He could feel the heat of his own member emanating against his stomach and the silky fabric of Taiga's garment. It wasn't unusual for her to display such a dominant personality; it had just never shown up in bed. He wasn't sure if he was terrified or aroused. Perhaps a little of both.

"Listen to me," she commanded. She rubbed the sole of her foot along his veiny flesh, her toes alternating between curling around his head and prodding at his balls. "I am your girlfriend. _You_ are my boyfriend. _You_ are mine." She poked forcefully at the base where his sack and cock met. Ryuuji reared his head back and gasped. " _This_ is mine. Understand?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Taiga growled and pressed onto his balls. "Say your dick belongs to me!"

"Ow! S-Say what?!"

"Say it!" she yelped, putting more of her weight down.

"Ow ow fine! My dick belongs to you!"

Taiga eased up and grinned wickedly. "Good." Her foot returned to his cock and started rubbing slowly. "Now beg."

"What?"

"Are you a parrot?"

"What?"

She used her toes toe pinch the head of his member. "Say what again, I dare you."

"Ow! Dammit, Taiga!"

"Like I was saying…" Her foot eased back onto his cock again and started slowly moving along its length. "Beg. Beg for me to get you off."

Hesitation overcame him. Normally he'd be able to put up at least a token resistance to Taiga. But this was all new. Never before had she demanded anything sexual. Whenever they made love all of her harshness would melt away. The first time he saw her naked she only lasted thirty seconds before she wrapped a blanket around herself and hid inside a closet. He was used to seeing her bashful and flustered, not aggressive and domineering. That said, he had to admit: it was kind of hot. Part of him wanted to stop all of this, but an even larger part wanted to see where this would go.

"Uh…" He gulped. "Please."

Her toes were prodding lightly at his balls again. "I can't hear you."

"P-Please, uh…"

"Louder."

"Please get me off with your foot!" he shouted, eyes closed.

Taiga was thankful that his eyes were shut because Ryuuji's proclamation had caught her off-guard. There was no turning back now. She had started this and now she needed to commit. Her toes wrapped around his cock as best as they could. It felt more awkward than she was expecting but by Ryuuji's reaction it seemed to feel good. She set a steady pace, loosening her grip as she slid her foot up from his sack to the head and tightening it once more at the tip and dragging it down.

"H-Hang on a second…" The foot she was balancing on was beginning to get numb. She left for a second to get a chair and swelled with pride when she heard Ryuuji groaning at the return of her touch. "Okay, good boy."

Her steady pace resumed. From time to time her foot explored the rest of his body; curious toes ran across his midsection and thighs. Shivers ran up Ryuuji's sides; he lay a shaking arm across his eyes, basking in Taiga's touch. A heavy heat begin to rise in his groin. Thin, clear fluid leaked out the tip of his member, soaking Taiga's stocking. Ryuuji's pre-cum. He was getting close to his limit, then. She doubled her pace and was rewarded with haggard breaths and her name coming from her boyfriend's mouth. A warmth started to spread within her as well. Unconsciously, she brought a hand to her modest chest and grabbed at herself through her prim, white button-up. Fully accepting her own arousal, her other hand snaked beneath the grey cotton of her skirt and groped at her moist womanhood. Even through her pantyhose she could feel how wet she was getting. Her breathing rose to match Ryuuji's, and in this chorus of rough, throaty sounds he came. The first shot splashed against his stomach, but Taiga, quick to react, slid her foot up and wrapped around the head. She felt his cock throb and thick, warm fluid gathered beneath her grip; it seeped through the fabric, making her toes slippery. Her foot rubbed along the underside of his dick to draw out anything that remained, in the process spreading Ryuuji's cum all along the shaft. It glistened now, still standing erect and dripping thick white drops. Taiga bit her lip; she wanted nothing more in that moment than to wrap her mouth around it and taste him.

She cleared her throat and straightened herself out. Couldn't show Ryuuji how much this was turning her on. "Ugh, pitiful dog. Now you've ruined my stocking. I guess I might as well clean it up." With a foot still planted firmly against his member, Taiga managed to slip her pantyhose off. The cool hair hitting her moist womanhood caused her to squirm. "Keep it together," she thought to herself. "Need to stay in control." Awkwardly, she was able to free her sticky foot from the stocking. Making sure that Ryuuji's eyes were still closed, she wiped up the cum that covered her toes and licked it up. The taste was intoxicating. Thankfully, her boyfriend was still hard: he wasn't done and neither was she.

Ryuuji had never been more confused or excited in his life. If he didn't a foot fetish before he definitely had one now. He felt Taiga moving around and decided to relax and let her clean up, like she said. The silky fabric of her pantyhose shifted around his dick pleasantly. What he wasn't expecting was the fabric to tighten around him and slide along his length.

"Taiga?" he called out.

"Shut up."

"What are you…" He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of her rear. She was straddling him above his torso, stroking him using her pantyhose. The biggest surprise, however, was that small drips of clear fluid were hitting his chest and sliding down Taiga's legs. "Are… Are you…"

"I said, _shut up_." It was good that she was facing away from him. She was mortified at what she was doing, even moreso now that she was certain Ryuuji was staring at her. She prayed he didn't notice how wet she was. Her small hand gripped tightly around his cock, sliding easily. "Dammit, just cum already," she thought angrily. This close to his groin her senses were filled with the heady scent of his cum. That was what was making her act like this, she was sure of it. Stupid Ryuuji and his stupid dick and his stupid semen. He owed her for this. Definitely.

Little did she know he was about to return the favor. Not content to leave his girlfriend alone doing all the work, a surge of passion overcame Ryuuji. A wild fire flared in his eyes and his hands shot out for the bare skin of her thighs. Taiga yelped in surprise and stammered for him to stop but his hands continued making their way up her slim legs, snaking beneath her skirt and grabbing at the wetness of her inner thighs. His rough hands kneaded her gently, his fingers getting closer to her womanhood. They brushed lightly against her moist entrance, eliciting a sharp gasp from the young woman. Determined to win, Taiga stroked faster and faster, her other hand grabbing at his sack and fondling his balls. Unconsciously, her hips started gyrating, pushing back against Ryuuji's hands. The two continued for what felt like an eternity and eventually worked themselves into a frenzied pace.

At some point Ryuuji had slipped his fingers into her dripping cunt, stroking mercilessly. Taiga had been rendered a sloppy, moaning mess. High-pitched groans filled the room and her hips swung wildly. Both of her hands were working her boyfriend without rhyme or reason. Covered in sweat and cum, they pulled, tugged, fondled, and caressed anything they could. Despite having just cum earlier Ryuuji felt the familiar heavy warmth brewing within him. Just as he was about to cum, however, he felt Taiga seize up beneath his grip. She screamed his name, her body shivering in ecstasy. A flood of cum rushed out between her legs and coated his hands and chest in her juices. Turned on beyond belief, Ryuuji returned her call and bucked wildly into his girlfriend's grip, shooting out hot streams of cum into her pantyhose, staining the already soiled fabric even further. When the waves of pleasure resided Taiga collapsed back onto the floor next to Ryuuji. He extended a tired arm out for her to rest her head. They lay there in the middle of the living room like that for a while: flushed, exhausted and covered in each other's fluids.

Ryuuji was the first to speak. "I don't, uh… I don't think it's my birthday. Is it?"

Taiga laughed breathily and turned to look at him. "No, stupid."

"So you just decide to storm into my TA lesson and bring me home for this?"

"You idiot," she said under her breath. "That's not it."

"Then what?" he asked. He looked to her for an answer but she only avoided his eyes.

"Think, Ryuuji. How many students are you helping?"

"Twenty, I think."

"How many of them are underclassmen?"

"Most of them? No, uh, all of them I think."

"And how many of them are girls?"

He let her question hang in the air. Realization dawned on him then. All twenty of his students were girls. And now that he thought about it, nearly all of them were incredibly nice, cutesy, and giggly when they talked to him.

"Are you… You're kidding, right?"

Taiga's brows furrowed. "Do I look like I am?"

"No, I guess not," he chuckled. "I just never thought about it."

"You never do, dummy. It's high school all over again." Her cheeks puffed up in irritation. "It's even worse now cause apparently the whole bad boy look is popular with college girls."

Ryuuji sighed. "If I could change my eyes I would."

"Yeah, maybe." Taiga looked away again, blushing. "That stupid, dumb girl you were teaching earlier was pretty y'know."

"Are you jealous?"

"No! Maybe… Yes."

"Well I'm not with her with my pants down, now am I?"

She shoved against him, causing him to laugh. "That's not funny! Don't even joke about that!"

"You know I love you."

Her cheeks flushed. "Yeah, me too. Dummy."

He closed the gap between them to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Sorry about your pantyhose, by the way."

"Whatever, I'll just get more."

"That'd be nice."

"You dirty horndog," she snapped, smirking at him.

"I have my girlfriend to thank for that."

Taiga rolled her eyes with a small laugh. "You're welcome, I suppose."

Ryuuji took in a deep breath and let it out with a smile. "Enough lying around, time to clean up." He tried to prop himself up on his arms but was immediately pushed back down.

"Five more minutes," she asked, turning herself over to drape an arm across his chest..

"Fine. But just five. I don't want us to get crusty."

"Will you just shut up and snuggle with me?"

Ryuuji was more than happy to oblige her demands, whatever they were.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Toradora! Who-a-dora? Me-a-dora! One of my favorite shows and one of my favorite couples. This was fun to write! Now if only it were 2008 so people would actually read this. OH WELL._


End file.
